Quelqu'un m'a dit
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Tiré de l'épisode 42. Petite discussion entre un colonel et son ombre après leur arrivée à Rezenbool. Tentative ratée d'un RoyRiza


_Aucun rapport avec la chanson de Carla Bruni (juste pour prévenir)_

_Titre: Comme je suis flemmarde je vais vous dire de regarder plus bas. _

_Auteur: Aphrael_

_Genre : Angoisse. Enfin plutôt ch'tite déprime de notre … bah non faut pas que je vous le dises ça va gâcher la surprise. _

_Disclaimer : pas à moi. Pourtant j'aurai rien contre avoir le bel alchimiste de Flamme._

_Spoiler : épisode 42_

_Et voila. Maintenant l'histoire…

* * *

_

**Quelqu'un m'a dit**

**(ou "faut franchement que j'arrête d'écrire quand j'ai pas le moral" )**

* * *

"Colonel ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

Il était monté dans l'une des chambres que Pinako leur avait laissée pour la nuit, cherchant un peu de solitude dans ce lieu où il n'avait pas aucun droit d'être. Il n'avait pas manqué l'ironie de la chose. Se faire héberger par cette femme, cette mère…

Faisant face à la fenêtre, le dos tourné à son lieutenant, il se refusait à la laisser le voir lui et ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Peut importait de toute façon. Elle le connaissait assez pour imaginer ce qui le torturait depuis la rencontre avec les gamins. C'est pour cela qu'elle continua sans qu'il lui ait donné la moindre indication qu'il voulait l'écouter.

"Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait."

Aurait-elle été quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait pensé qu'il se fichait de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter comme de sa première chemise, mais elle était elle et la tension soudaine de son corps, la contraction de ses poings dans ses poches, la raideur de sa nuque trahissaient son attention. Le silence se fit pendant un moment. Elle s'apprêtait à le rompre quand il la prit de vitesse.

"Si. Il le pensait."

Et il retomba dans son mutisme et le silence se fit à nouveau. Deux secondes auparavant, il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne dise pas un mot, qu'elle soit la silencieuse Hawkeye toujours présente et discrète, et maintenant qu'elle l'était, il ne souhaitait plus qu'entendre le son de sa voix. Parce que si elle parlait, il l'écouterait. Si il l'écoutait, il ne réfléchirait pas. Et il ne voulait pas penser, parce que dès qu'il se mettait à réfléchir il entendait à nouveau ces voix qui n'étaient pas celle apaisante de son premier lieutenant.

_" Ils ont dû s'en donner à cœur joie à Ishbal. Je vois ça d'ici."_ Edward.

_"C'est vous qui avez envoyez mes parents au front et ensuite vous les avez…"_ Winry.

_"Pitié !"_ Un ishbal.

_"Nous avons une petite fille." _Les Rockbells.

"Edward n'a pas fais la guerre d'Ishbal. Il ne peut pas se rendre compte que… finalement… les militaires y ont autant perdus que les Ishbals… même si rien ne nous permet de compter ces pertes."

Le silence, encore et toujours. Elle soupira.

"Quelqu'un a dis un jour que l'on peut pas effacé ce qui à déjà été fait. Des plus petites erreurs au plus grands crimes, pour autant qu'on le désire, on ne revient pas sur le passé. Le seul moyen de continuer c'est encore de faire en sorte que cette erreur ne se reproduise plus."

Elle le fixa du seuil de la porte. Elle savait que c'était cette culpabilité qui le faisait continuer d'avancer, mais il était parfois nécessaire de lui rappeler que tous n'étaient pas de ça faute, qu'il n'avait pas à porter tous les péchés du monde seul. Lui rappeler que elle aussi était là, qu'elle aussi avait commis des erreurs, comme tous les êtres humains, qu'il n'était pas seul. Pour que cette culpabilité ne lui soit pas fatale.

"Qui as dis ça ? Marco?"

Il ne la vit mais il savait qu'elle souriait de ce sourire presque imperceptible sur son masque et il entendit la chaleur, la douceur et la tendresse dans sa voix quand elle répondit d'un murmure :

"Vous".

Il essaya de se souvenir mais sans résultat.

"Moi ? Vous êtes sûre ?"

Elle sourit plus largement.

"Oui, mon colonel."

"C'est drôle je ne m'en souviens plus."

"Ces mots vous les avez affirmé à un jeune soldat perdus dans une guerre trop horrible pour être déclaré à nouveau."

Des images lui apparurent clairement dans son esprit. Il se souvenait.

La nuit.

Le désert.

Une rue morte.

Une jeune femme frêle.

Une jeune snipper.

En larmes.

Assise seule auprès de corps d'Ishbal mort durant les combats de la soirée.

Sa première rencontre avec le soldat Elizabeth 'Riza' Hawkeye et un serment de fidélité prononcé à demi-mot.

Un serment encore valable au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Il se retourna vers elle. Souriant.

"Je me souviens."

Elle le regarda intensément comme pour le sonder.

"Bien"

"Je vais tacher de m'en souvenir."

"Bien."

Elle se retourna, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais ne la tourna pas. Il la regarda à son tour. Elle semblait…hésité.

"Hawkeye ?"

Elle ne se retourna pas.

"Quoiqu'il arrive, s'il vous arrivait de l'oublier, je serai là pour vous le rappeler."

Et comme, sept ans auparavant, c'était une promesse.

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et sortit, le laissant seul.

**Fin**

_

* * *

Soyez sympa dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


End file.
